


Never Belong

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No good comes out of it when Sam wakes Dean up from his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Belong

“Dean?”

He didn’t hear Sam’s voice calling him, he couldn’t, not really. The nightmare was too deep. The fires of hell raged around him, and it was all he could do to hold in his screams. He knew it was a dream, or perhaps a memory, but that didn’t stop the horror from flashing before his eyes. That didn’t stop the phantom pain that racked his body.

”Dean? Wake up!”

There was a hand on his shoulder, a hand that burned, and a voice saying his name, he flinched away. He couldn’t bear to hear it, to feel that firm grip. It pulled the scream from his throat as he thrashed, unknowingly striking his brother, pushing him away.

“Dean!”

Finally, he jerked awake, panting in a cold sweat. As his eyes opened, they met Sam’s, and for a moment, he was back there, only with those eyes watching him suffer as they were glazed over with pale yellow. He couldn’t stop the look of fear on his face, though he tried, god knows he tried. 

Sam’s eyes filled with pain at that, pain he couldn’t stop, pain part of him didn’t want to stop. “Dean, are you okay?”

He nodded, hesitantly at first, but trying to look strong. Trying to protect Sam from the truth of it all, that he wasn’t okay. That Sam’s eyes were looking more yellow each hunt and it was killing him to see it and know he couldn’t stop it. “Just a nightmare, Sam. Just another nightmare.”

“Right, Dean. Of course.” Sam looked away from him, and Dean knew that it was in shame, but again, he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to try and make his lie more believable. 

Instead, he just looked toward the clock, ignoring the blasphemous voices in the back of his mind, telling him Sam didn’t love him anymore, that Sam didn’t care, that he couldn’t care. “It’s time for breakfast, right? A new day and a new hunt. All while trying to stop the apocalypse. Just an average day for the Winchesters.”


End file.
